


Я здесь

by la_Distance, OhotnikiNaNechist



Series: WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhotnikiNaNechist/pseuds/OhotnikiNaNechist
Summary: Пропущенная сцена к серии 2x14 - Born Under a Bad Sign.





	Я здесь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still Here, Still Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/353944) by K Hanna Korossy. 



> Для голосования: #. WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 - "Я здесь"

_Иногда победить значит хотя бы выжить._

Так казалось Сэму, когда он сел на пассажирское сиденье в попытках собрать воедино разрозненные мысли. Прошло больше недели, из которой он почти ничего не помнил. Его телом без спроса овладел демон, покопался в голове, вымарал руки в крови.

Дин молчаливо сидел рядом, в синяках, напоминавших отпечатки Сэмовых кулаков. Сэм знал, брат не винил его. Одержимость не позволяет контролировать свое тело, пусть отец и сумел одолеть желтоглазого несколько месяцев назад. К тому же, Джону не было предначертано самому стать злом.

Но одержимость – так себе оправдание. Стив Ванделл видел перед смертью лицо Сэма. И Дин получал удар за ударом от собственного брата. До сих пор болели неизвестно откуда полученные ссадины и горел ожог на запястье. Дин говорил, что Джо мучил демон, но она будет помнить руки Сэма. А если Мэг еще и покопалась в его голове…

Сэм вздрогнул от неприятных мыслей.

Морщась от боли, Дин включил печку. Сэм замечал, как брат прижимает к себе левую руку, замечал синяки и царапины на его лице. Но, даже наблюдая за ним, Сэм точно не знал, какие еще травмы тот может скрывать.

Почему Дин вообще позволил ему так себя изукрасить?

Мышцы ныли во всем теле, и Сэм поерзал на сиденье. Пробелы в памяти пугали до ужаса. Все, что он помнил – смерть Ванделла, а остальное казалось долгими часами упущенного времени. Часами страданий Джо. Часами боли Дина. Снова.

Сэм поморщился.

– Смотри, а то так и застынешь, – устало произнес Дин, уловив выражение на его лице. Голос звучал чересчур буднично.

Только сейчас Сэм понял, что ждал, когда брат разрядит обстановку, даже после того, как они перекинулись парой слов несколько часов назад. Он закусил губу, собираясь с мыслями.

– Дин… Что все-таки произошло?

Тот снова покосился на него, бледный в свете фар встречной машины. Вряд ли это было подходящее время для разговора, но Сэма разъедало любопытство. К тому же, защитные стены Дина явно ослабели, и будь Сэм проклят, но он собирался воспользоваться этим.

Брат едва слышно вздохнул.

– Я уже говорил.

– Ага. Что я связал Джо, а потом вышел на пару раундов с тобой. Ты не слишком-то углублялся в подробности, чувак.

– Какая разница? – Дин посматривал на него, и в его глазах читалось явное измождение. – Прямой репортаж с места событий ничем не поможет.

– Просто… Мне нечем заполнить пробелы в голове, Дин. А когда смотрю на тебя, то сразу думаю о...

– Не о чем тут думать, Сэмми, – тихо прервал Дин. – Мы здесь, а Мэг – или как ее – горит в аду. Могло быть и похуже.

Сэм мотнул головой, тоже чувствуя измотанность, и не только в теле.

– Да уж. И… Вы с Бобби поступили как надо, – он не обратил внимания на то, как брат закатил глаза. – Но я хочу знать все, что произошло. Если я навредил Джо или те…

– Вон, видишь? Мотель. Что думаешь? – Под колесами зашуршал гравий маленькой парковки. – Снимешь нам комнату? – Дин глянул на него.

Сэм стиснул зубы.

– Дин, мне нужно…

– Ты хочешь подробностей, я помню, – Дин поставил Импалу на ручник и повернулся к Сэму. – Но, чувак, неделя выдалась сумасшедшей, тебе бы сейчас отдохнуть. Да и мне тоже. Давай отложим копания в памяти, пока не упали прямо здесь? А тут не очень-то удобно.

Мгновение Сэм наблюдал, как брат сжимает руль до побелевших костяшек пальцев, как выдавливает слабую улыбку, – держится из последних сил.

Сглотнув, Сэм кивнул.

– Да, ладно. Но ты не отвертишься.

Дин замер, а потом улыбка превратилась в гримасу.

– И не сомневаюсь, – казалось, Дин перестал сопротивляться.

Задержав взгляд на брате, Сэм вышел из машины. И правда, пора было отдохнуть. Он понятия не имел, когда спал последний раз, по ощущениям казалось: неделю назад. А Дин и впрямь выглядел так, будто свалится прямо на месте. По крайней мере, просьба снять номер только это подтверждала.

Хозяин оказался пожилым и медлительным, а ор его телевизора сводил с ума. Но, несмотря на это, старик был вежлив, и от неожиданной доброты к горлу Сэма подступил ком. Столько дней боли и ужаса заставили забыть о хорошем.

Сэм оплатил аренду, взял ключи и оставил фальшивую подпись. И только на полпути к выходу понял: Импала исчезла.

Он выбежал на улицу – вдалеке виднелись красные фонари. А на месте, где только что стояла машина, лежали дорожная сумка Сэма и аптечка.

Гнев тут же сменился отчаянием, от которого подгибались ноги. Дин бросил его. Одного. После недели, которую Сэм не был собой, после месяцев тревожных раздумий о том, кем станет. После долгих лет, когда он сам убегал от брата.

Его последняя линия защиты, его Дин ушел.

Потерянный и потрясенный, Сэм стоял на пустой парковке.

 

_Ты не отвертишься._

Сэм не угрожал, не ставил условия. У него просто было право знать, что творила Мэг, сидя в его теле. Пусть Дин скорее подставился бы под пулю во второй раз, чем прокрутил в голове события последних дней. Но он собирался рассказать брату о Джо, об экзорцизме и… о том, что случилось на пристани. Позже, когда Сэм отдохнет, а Дин отмоется от подсохшей крови. Когда они оба станут похожи на людей, а не зомби.

Но…

_Ты не отвертишься._

И это было правдой. Он чувствовал себя запертым в кошмаре, где постоянно терял Сэма. В кошмаре, где его преследовали зло и вроде как добро: обещания отцу и брату.

Вдруг стало трудно дышать, захотелось уехать подальше отсюда.

Он не мог сбежать, не думая о брате. Вытащил его сумку и аптечку – ожог до сих пор не был ничем обработан, – бросил на землю и посмотрел на высокую фигуру за открытой дверью. Дин не высадил бы Сэма безоружным, не бросил бы его просто так. Но не мог и остаться. Перед глазами плыло, становилось нечем дышать. Не хватало сил притворяться, что все нормально.

– Прости, Сэмми, – прошептал Дин и выехал с парковки. Это стало одновременно самым простым и самым сложным решением за долгое время.

Он понятия не имел, куда деться. Но чувствовал, что нужно немного времени подумать и пространства, чтобы просто дышать. Где-нибудь поблизости, потому что старший брат в нем всегда побеждал. 

_Ты должен спасти его, Дин._

Всего лишь несколько минут…

Увидев бар, он будто вернулся домой. Что-то привычное, знакомое, в чужом городе. Дин с облегчением вздохнул. Немного пива, короткий разговор ни о чем – и, может, он восстановит силы, вернет маску.

_Какой жалкий._

Морщась от боли, Дин потрогал плечо. Рана снова закровила, когда Мэг – нет, не Сэм – вцепилась в нее пальцами. Он отказался от помощи Бобби – иначе брат узнал бы слишком быстро. Но теперь рана – и усталость – напомнили о себе. Он вздрогнул от подступившей тошноты.

Отпустив плечо, Дин потянулся к дверце Импалы. Пальцы коснулись ручки и соскользнули.

Он с силой потер вдруг защипавшие от непривычной влаги глаза. Совсем не время и не место. Дин просто хотел немного пива и ненадолго отвлечься от реальности. Но силы утекали вместе с кровью, сочащейся теплой струйкой по прохладной коже. Трудно было пошевелиться. В таком состоянии он не защитил бы Сэма – ни от него самого, ни от окружающих, которые ничего не знают об этом мире, ни от нечисти, что прячется во тьме, ни даже от себя. И от этого было больнее всего.

Ты не спас отца… а значит, и брата не спасешь. __

__

Он запрокинул голову на спинку сиденья и закрыл тяжелые веки. На несколько минут. Просто подышать…

 

Наконец он вошел в номер – больше было некуда.

Комната оказалась неожиданно уютной – со стенами в бело-голубых тонах и большими мягкими подушками, как нравилось Дину. Сэм бросил сумку на дальнюю кровать и принялся ходить туда-сюда.

Ладно, Дин уехал. Наверное, просто решил выпить пива, иногда он хочет побыть один. Да, брат был не в лучшей форме, но в машине казался вполне нормальным. Видимо, всего лишь хотел переварить все случившееся. Сэм понимал.

Но Дин всегда говорил, куда уходит и когда вернется. С их работой было опасно не предупреждать друг друга. Дин не исчезал без единого слова, как Сэм тогда в Ривергроуве. Или как Мэг в его теле.

О господи. Он повалился на кровать. Конечно, Дин не…

Нет, брат оставил ему аптечку. Не мог же он взять и бросить его, это же Дин. Или мог…

Если бы вдруг когда-нибудь захотел.

Сэм снова встал, проведя пятерней по волосам. Рука все еще болела, но очистить ожог и перевязать – дело быстрое. Пять минут – и он снова расхаживал по комнате туда-сюда, кусая губы.

Проходя мимо телевизора, Сэм включил его и заставил себя сесть на край кровати. Было раннее утро – время рекламы и религиозных проповедей. Воскресенье? Он понятия не имел, какой сегодня день. Не знал бы даже, что целая неделя выпала из жизни, если бы Дин не сказал. И снова накатили гложущие мысли: как Сэм провел дни, когда был не собой? Отгоняя раздумья, он пытался сосредоточиться на телевизоре.

И вскоре выключил его – от болтовни только сильнее болела голова. Вздохнув, он подошел к окну и уставился на пустую парковку. Наверное, с Дином было так же, когда Сэм бросил его посреди ночи в дороге и ушел искать ответы. Он оставил тогда большинство своих вещей в Импале – как знак, что вернется. Но, получается, брат чувствовал из-за него лишь неуверенность в том, что произойдет, жгучую тревогу и полное одиночество?

_Пожалуйста, Сэм, прошу тебя. Пожалуйста._

Ну да.

Теперь Сэм понимал. Как никто другой. Хреновым он был братом, даже до того, как вымарал руки в крови Дина. Что ж, выводы сделаны, теперь Дин мог возвращаться. Сэм думал, что сойдет с ума, если останется наедине с мрачными мыслями еще хотя бы на полчаса.

Но рычания мотора с улицы не доносилось.

Сэм сгорбился на стуле, потирая лицо. Нет, Дин не собирался его проучить. Не в его духе. К тому же, брат не врал – он правда ни в чем не винил Сэма. Значит, ушел в одиночестве зализывать раны. Такое помогало им обоим. Только в последний месяц Дин не повторял ему, что эта идея не для них.

Сэм вскинул голову.

Это и правда не для них. 

По пути к выходу он захватил куртку.

Парковка была не совсем пустой. В дальнем углу пылился ржавый Датсун, а неподалеку – Форд, немногим новее. Озираясь по сторонам, Сэм поспешил к машинам. На улице никого не было, а свет горел только у хозяина мотеля.  
Спустя минуту он вывел на дорогу угнанный Форд.

В какую сторону уехал брат, он знал. Но вот как далеко? Что-то подсказывало, Дин где-то поблизости. Не важно, насколько они разругались, насколько он надавил на брата своими вопросами. Дин слишком любил его, чтобы надолго оставлять без прикрытия. Год назад – может быть, но не теперь, когда они столькое пережили вместе. Дин был где-то рядом…

В баре.

Сэм затормозил. За пикапом виднелось только переднее крыло Импалы, но он заметил. К тому же, это вполне обычное место для Дина. Просто он не ожидал сейчас увидеть здесь брата. Сэм так волновался, а Дин всего лишь пошел попить пива?

Он хотел было развернуться. Уехать обратно в мотель и придумать, какими словами покрыть Дина, когда тот вернется. Дин редко упоминал их негласное правило, но это и так было не в их духе: вот так сбежать без предупреждений, потому что именно тогда что-нибудь и случалось.

К примеру, кто-нибудь забирал контроль над твоим телом и мыслями.

Сэм остановился на обочине, на мгновение опустив голову и скрестив на руле руки. Почему он поехал за Дином? Волновался за него или просто боялся быть один? Чувство, что собственное тело тебе не принадлежит, что остается только наблюдать будто со стороны, наводило ужас. Он не мог справиться с этим в одиночку.

Но и Дин не мог.

Вдруг собрав мысли воедино, Сэм вскинул голову. О чем бы ни думал брат и каким бы сильным ни пытался казаться, они просто должны быть рядом. Пусть незримая связь и делала их слабостями друг друга, но помочь Дину мог только Сэм, а Сэму лишь Дин.

Вот и отлично. Сэм вышел на парковку. Если пришла его очередь вдалбливать это брату, он справится. После того, как они выпьют пива и немного забудут прошедшую неделю, как этого хочет Дин. Нотольковместе.

На полпути к бару он оглянулся на Импалу и замер. Теперь ее хорошо было видно. И за рулем кто-то сидел. Судя по всему, не такой высокий, как Дин. В темноте Сэм различал лишь смутные очертания. Сидящий не шевелился, не заводил машину. Нахмурив брови, Сэм пошел по парковке.

Несколько шагов – и он разглядел в слабом свете фонаря: это Дин сидел на водительском месте, неестественно запрокинув голову, тихо и неподвижно.

Сэм побежал.

Дверь была незаперта, и, открыв ее, Сэм склонился над братом.

– Дин! Проснись, слышишь?

Послышался слабый стон, и брат вяло пошевелил головой. Веки не дрогнули, и Сэм в отчаянии приложил пальцы к его шее. Под сухой и прохладной кожей быстро бился пульс. Стоя так близко, Сэм заметил, что тот часто дышит. Не шок, но что тогда? Кровопотеря? Дин как-то скованно двигался временами…

Сэм провел руками по ребрам брата, потрогал плечи и вдруг что-то почувствовал. Сунув руку под куртку Дина, он снова нахмурился.

Рубашка была влажной и липкой. Глянув на свои пальцы, Сэм увидел размазанную темным пятном кровь.

– Упрямый идиот, – выругался Сэм и осторожно поправил куртку на поврежденном плече брата, а потом проверил пульс еще раз – на запястье. Он почувствовал слабое биение – но этого было достаточно, чтобы знать: опасности нет. Пока еще.

Придерживая Дина под колено, Сэм бережно приобнял его за здоровое плечо и подвинул на несколько дюймов, чтобы уместиться за рулем. Ожог на руке вспыхнул болью, но Сэм больше не думал о прошедшей неделе. Сейчас, заводя машину, он волновался только о брате, неуклюже привалившемся к нему.

Дин что-то пробормотал и, съехав головой ему на колени, снова затих.

Сэм и сам не мог понять, то ли он сердится, то ли беспокоится, а скорее и то и другое.

– Заткнись, – тихо произнес он и положил руку на спину брата. Возможно, прикосновения и тревожили Дина, напоминая о Сэмовых кулаках, но, видимо, двадцать три года оказались более значимы, чем двадцать четыре часа. Дин спокойно вздохнул.

Ведя одной рукой, Сэм доехал к мотелю.

– Дом, милый дом, – он не узнал свой голос, когда остановился перед номером. Дин молчал. Мгновение Сэм смотрел на брата, поглаживая короткие волосы на его затылке. А потом осторожно приподнял, вдыхая его запах, и прикрыл глаза. Можно было притвориться, что они снова дети, и Дин защитит от чего угодно. С рваным вздохом Сэм выбрался из машины и уместил брата на своем плече.

Ввалившись в номер, он со всей возможной аккуратностью уложил Дина на ближнюю к двери кровать, придерживая за плечи. Тот дернулся, пробурчал неразборчиво, но глаз не открыл и вряд ли услышал, как Сэм шепчет ему на ухо что-то успокаивающее.

Закрыв дверь, он поправил соляную дорожку у порога, а потом сходил в ванную за водой и аптечкой.

– Ну что, давай глянем, каких дров я наломал, – Сэм глубоко вздохнул.

Как можно бережнее он снял с брата куртку и рубашку, срезал футболку. Ища рану, Сэм ощупал неповрежденные ребра, осмотрел ссадину на подбородке и затылке, старый синяк, что расцвел на щеке. А потом проследил липкие следы крови на руке и боку Дина. И наконец нашел.

Рана выглядела ужасно: рваная, непохожая на разрез. Но круглая форма и почерневшие края говорили об очевидном.

Пораженный, Сэм отпрянул от брата. Это был жуткий огнестрел.

Он выстрелил в Дина. Нет, Мэг, не он. Сэм этого даже не помнил, настолько демон захватил его волю.

Но не Мэг видел Дин, когда та руками Сэма спускала крючок. Вот почему Дин не защищался, не выстрелил в ответ.

Иногда Сэму безумно хотелось сдаться. Больше не бороться, не пытаться спастись от судьбы, не чувствовать бесконечную тревогу… и просто тонуть. А Дин держал его на плаву, даже в самые худшие минуты бросал спасательный круг. Сейчас желание пойти ко дну, сесть и ничего не делать было едва преодолимым.

Потому что Дин тихо лежал на кровати, раненный Сэмом.

Сэм сморгнул непрошеные слезы, вздохнул и принялся за дело.

Рана еще не была заражена, но выглядела так себе. Кто бы ни доставал пулю – Джо? Бобби? – не очистил ее должным образом, не зашил. Наверное, Джо. Кожа вокруг опухла, будто кто-то с силой давил на нее, но об этом Сэм постарался не думать. Не в первый раз он латал брату раны, но отчего-то сейчас было хуже всего. Сэм работал молча, стараясь не слушать тихие вздохи бессознательного брата, не смотреть, как он морщится. Сжав зубы, он отстранился от внешнего мира, сосредоточившись только на безобразной ране. Сэм знал, если он сам сделал это с Дином, то и облегчения ему ничего не принесет. 

Глаза Дина открылись, туманные и остекленевшие.

– Сэмми?

Сэм вздохнул – будто в первый раз за долгое время. Он не знал, что сказать. Не знал, как поговорить об этом так, чтобы не задеть Дина. Наклонившись над братом, он сжал его здоровое плечо красными от крови пальцами.

– Я здесь, – прошептал он. – Я с тобой, Дин.

Вряд ли тот видел его, глядя куда-то перед собой мутным взглядом, но, казалось, голоса было достаточно.

– Ладно, – тихо ответил он и снова закрыл глаза.

Каждый раз, когда Дин вздрагивал во сне, Сэм гладил его по руке, шепча что-нибудь успокаивающее на ухо. Помогало. Но, когда он закончил обрабатывать рану, одеяло на Дине стало мокрым от его слез.

Перевязав плечо как положено, Сэм укрыл Дина, заставил проглотить обезболивающее и запить стаканом подслащенной воды. А потом без сил повалился на пол рядом с кроватью. Он слишком устал сидеть, да и не хотел отнимать у Дина его личное пространство. Уместившись между тумбой и изголовьем, Сэм слушал тихое дыхание брата над ухом. И медленно приходил в себя, покачивая головой. Каждый раз он думал, что достиг дна…

На сколько выступов он еще напорется, пока окончательно не утонет?

 

Опасность. Страх. Одиночество. _Сэмми._

Он проснулся с резким вздохом и острым ощущением, что чего-то не хватало.

– Дин? – Сэм поднялся с пола рядом с кроватью – _что за…_ – и странное чувство пропало. Тот, кто был ему нужен, стоял перед ним.

Наверное.

– Кристо, – прошептал Дин.

Сэм вздрогнул – его чувствительный, как девчонка, Сэмми, не сучий демон внутри, Дин понял по неуверенному взгляду и покрасневшим глазам.

А потом вспомнил, что делал перед тем, как провалиться в подобие сна, и поежился. Очевидно, в мотель его привез брат.

– Где я так набрался? – голос был совсем слабым, и Дин, морщась, прислушался к ощущениям. Голова болела, но вроде как была целой – хорошо.

– Нигде. Ты сидел в Импале перед баром, – тихо ответил Сэм. – Без сознания.

Ноги и руки были на месте – отлично.

– Я просто отдыхал, – рассеянно отмахнулся Дин.

– Ага. В кровище и полной отключке, – Сэм встретился с ним взглядом. – Ты должен был сказать мне, Дин.

Плечо… Ох. Дин замер и не сдержал стона, когда тупая боль превратилась в обжигающую.

На грудь и руку легли длинные пальцы Сэма.

– Тише, тише, – слова ничуть не помогали, но голос брата немного успокаивал.

– Твою же… – процедил Дин сквозь зубы. Он старался не двигаться: так боль постепенно слабела.

Сэм убрал одну руку, а спустя мгновение поднес обезболивающие к его приоткрытым губам. Обращение с ним как с маленьким раздражало, но Дин и правда больше не хотел шевелиться, поэтому без возражений проглотил таблетки, а потом сделал пару глотков из бутылки, которую держал брат. Еще парочка поводов для смущения, в довесок к дурацкой попытке сбежать так, что Сэму пришлось отвозить его домой. Он зажмурился.

Когда дышать стало немного легче, Дин снова открыл глаза. И увидел перед собой покрасневшее и расстроенное лицо Сэма. Интересно, сколько тот сидел у его кровати? Дин подавил вздох, опасаясь, что плечо опять обожжет острой болью. Пока он не был к этому готов.

Но отчаянная необходимость в личном пространстве исчезла, и идея с побегом стала казаться глупой. Если Сэм целую неделю терпел врага под своей шкурой, то Дин потерпит немного собственных эмоций. Пора было снова стать старшим братом.

А значит, выслушать Сэма, который явно хотел что-то сказать. Собравшись с силами, Дин старался не закрывать глаза и приготовился ждать.

– Прости, – прошептал тот.

Да уж, он ожидал чего-то более многословного, вроде «почему ты уехал, ни сказав ни слова», «почему не сказал о ране», «почему сбежал в бар». Впрочем, не было ничего удивительного, это же Сэм. Дин чуть перекатил голову на подушке, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

– Это был не ты, – он уже говорил это и повторит еще раз. Еще столько, сколько будет нужно.

– Я о другом, – ответил Сэм, и Дин недоуменно нахмурил брови. А потом, не желая разлеживаться перед братом, приподнялся на одном локте, морщась от боли.

Сэм тут же помог ему сесть. Мелко дыша, Дин пытался убедить себя, что просто позволил брату поиграть в наседку. Перед глазами плыло и мелькали разноцветные звезды. Казалось, вчера было лучше, но, видимо, страх за Сэма и гнев на демона, овладевшего им, просто притупили боль на время.

– Ты как? – нерешительно спросил тот.

– Офигенно, – слабым голосом выдавил Дин, но убедить Сэма вышло не очень. Однако он все же предпочел сидеть, а не лежать на кровати. – Что ты хотел сказать?

– Дин… – Сэм замолчал и невесело улыбнулся, мотнув головой. – Прости.

– Ты уже говорил, – напомнил Дин.

– Может, заткнешься пока?

Дин дернул уголком губ, но послушался.

– Когда я просил тебя поделиться тем, что сказал тебе отец… – Сэм серьезно смотрел на него. – Чего я не должен был узнать… Боже мой, я просто хотел помочь тебе, разделить груз его слов, какими бы они ни были. Но на самом деле… Неудивительно, что ты предпочел передышку. Я взял с тебя обещание убить меня, если стану злом. Но вот я одержим – и стреляю в тебя…

– Не ты в меня стрелял, – оборвал Дин.

– Ладно, Мэг, – сдался Сэм.

– Как ты вообще узнал, что рана от пули?

– Это очевидно, – Сэм удивленно вскинул брови. – Типичное огнестрельное ранение. Проникающая щель с омертвением тканей вокруг…

– Показал бы я тебе щель, – пробормотал Дин, пытаясь сесть ровнее. Не удалось. – Чувак, заканчивай урок по криминалистике. Все равно ты не знаешь, что произошло, – он обхватил правой рукой ноющую левую. Обезболивающие начинали действовать, пусть и медленно. Только в фильмах раны в плечо казались пустяком.

– Так расскажи, – тихо попросил Сэм.

Дин устало вздохнул.

– У нас выдалась тяжелая неделька, ясно? Мэг поиздевалась над нами обоими. Забрала твое тело, наворотила грязных дел – вот и все.

Сэм посмотрел на него из-под растрепавшейся челки, такой юный, как в первый день, когда Дин увез его из колледжа.

– Ты уехал… не потому что я…

– Нет, Сэм, – Дин свел брови. – Я же сказал, это был не ты. Просто… Нужно было время. Подумать. – И вырубиться на парковке. Отменный план.

Сэм слабо улыбнулся.

– Значит, не будешь слушать мои извинения?

Дин фыркнул.

– Конечно буду, у меня же огнестрельное ранение, чувак!

– Думал, ты сказал…

– Проницательная щель тебя не обманет, да?

– Проникающая.

– Да пофиг, – он бы пожал плечами, будь они оба целы.

Сэм посмотрел на него отчего-то блестящими глазами.

– Дин.

Но больше не было сил, и Дин опустил потяжелевшие веки. Пусть он сейчас и не видел Сэма, но чувствовал: ноги коснулось бедро брата. Сэм слишком хорошо его знал, и это одновременно пугало до дрожи и приносило облегчение.

– И груз, который взвалил на меня отец… Ты помогаешь с этим, слышишь? Больше, чем тебе кажется. Просто… хватит терзать себя виной. Единственное, что мы знаем, это слова демона, а демонам, как помнишь, верить нельзя. И слова Гордона, что тебя лучше убить, а то вдруг ты обратишься во зло – полный бред. Поэтому, если хочешь помочь… Прекрати об этом думать.

– Придурок, – мягко пробормотал Сэм. – Ладно. Ты же в любом случае будешь меня спасать, так? – он говорил с улыбкой, но очевидно, надеялся услышать что-то подбадривающее. _Ты не позволишь монстрам забрать меня, да, Дин?_

– Богом клянусь, Сэмми, – твердо сказал Дин, подавив ответную колкость. Только бы брат поверил…

Тот, видимо, не ожидал таких слов и опустил взгляд, разглаживая пальцами простынь. Тихое шуршание ткани убаюкивало, и Дин задремал. А спустя несколько секунд услышал тихое:

– Эй, хочешь побыть один, приятель? Я сниму другой номер, если тебе нужно немного пространства.

Дин распахнул глаза.

– Нет! – да уж, очень мужественный ответ. Дин поморщился от вспышки боли в плече, глядя, как гаснет удивление Сэма. – Каждый раз, как ты уходишь, вляпываешься во что-нибудь, а мне перепадает на орехи, – пробормотал он. – Лучше чтоб я тебя видел.

– Ладно.

Поразмыслив мгновение, Сэм забрался выше по кровати и сел плечом к плечу Дина.

Глаза Дина снова закрылись. Было тепло, тихо, и Сэм рядом, да и рана уже ныла тупой терпимой болью. В общем, день выдался лучшим за всю неделю.

– Как твоя рука, чувак? – вспомнил он.

– Жжет, – честно ответил брат. – Жить буду. И, знаешь… Это даже хорошо. Напоминает, что тварь уже в аду.

– Ммм… – Собственные травмы напоминали Дину, что перед этим Мэг хорошенько оторвалась.

За окном номера прошла горячо спорящая парочка.

_– …клянусь, детка, понятия не имею, что делала моя машина у бара. Я никуда не ходил вчера!_

__

__

_– Не ври, Герман, я тебя знаю…_

Голоса затихли вдалеке.

Сэм прочистил горло.

– Ничего не хочешь сказать, Сэмми? – Дин устало усмехнулся.

– Заткнись, – пробормотал Сэм. – Дин… Мне правда нужно знать, что произошло, приятель. Даже если это был не я. Это ничего не меняет. Понимаешь?

– Ага, – ответил Дин в полусне. – Я расскажу то, что знаю. А потом выясним остальное. После…

Собирать слова в предложения становилось сложнее, мысли расплывались. Он всем своим весом навалился на Сэма, но тот, казалось, не возражал.

– Абсолютно все что знаешь, так? Уложишься в пару минут.

Дин рассмеялся, не ожидав шутки.

– Заткнись, – он поморщился, когда плечо дернуло болью.

– Ладно, но ты не отвертишься.

Под эти слова Дин провалился в сон. Теперь они звучали как обещание.


End file.
